Megaman Double Network Epilogue: Where Do Navis Come From?
by Ghost501
Summary: It was all just a normal day for Roll until her little son, Stream, just had to ask the question. Now, the questions is just how do you recover from it? For clarification, the OC listed in the characters is Megaman Jr. or as I call him, Stream.EXE.


Ghost: Hey everyone! So yeah, DN is approaching its end. The current plan is to end off on DN5, whenever that is made. (hehehe *sweat drop* DN3.5 and 4 are being worked on, just need time) So the question is why in the world am I releasing a DNE (Double Network Epilogue) when the series isn't over!

Well...you guys already know how the series ends. I've already said that the DN series lines up with BN series finale so you all know that all the characters that were alive and well at that point are well they're there. The only edit I've made to the ending is that fact that Stream is present around the time of Patch Hikari's birth. If I remember correctly, his actual creation doesn't have a set date and none of the navis were involved in that horrible picture of a house with moving text. Obviously, I won't be doing any that actually involve events regarding DN3.5,4, and 5 yet since they haven't been made or published yet. Currently, these are just some family shots of the future. So, yeah...DNEs are somewhat navi based though I will throw some human involvement sometimes. Anyway, onto the story!

* * *

It wasn't everyday Roll wished her son wasn't quite the observant little net navi. The small navi only went up to about her knees; but like any other navi, he could interpret _a lot_ of things. Especially the fact that he was the only navi who actually looked like a kindergartner. Sure, many humanoid navis never aged unless they were actually altered, but he looked really young compared to everyone else. And so, like any other curious little tyke, he asked his mom why.

However, he hadn't been satisfied in just hearing it was because he was a baby navi. No, he wanted to know why he didn't look like everyone else. All the other navis were created to look their age, why wasn't he? Why was he the only one who would have to wait for three years before he could finally matured fully? Like any good mother who was asked by their children about their origins, Roll prompt told him that he would learn when he was older and then left him pondering.

Roll facepalmed herself as she walked away from her son. Her face was almost as red as her Pyra Merge. That was embarrassing. She would have never thought that she would ever get that question from a navi. She just assumed it was a human thing. Then again, she did help in the creation and birth of a half human, half navi so maybe this wasn't so left field. The pink navi sighed as she pulled up a window to talk to her NetOp. Mayl was a mom too; she might know what to do. Though...hers still had the mind of his age. Navis being programs...Stream was about as smart as a human six year old...at seven and a half months old.

Roll immediately closed the window after smiling for a second. Mayl had passed out in her bed and, from the looks of things, was probably deep in sleep. Although she was a light sleeper, the red haired woman took every chance she could to sleep nowadays. With Patch only about seven months old, he was quite the handful to take care of. Roll turned back around and decided to start organizing some of the document files around the House Network. With Megaman and Lan working full time on trying to perfect the Transer device, the two had become a little disorganized. They tried to keep their mess continued for the sake of their wives, but a piece of paper or data here or there couldn't be helped.

Roll walked into the WorkStudy Comp and started to grab some of the various document files that where on the floor. She didn't bother trying to look at them since most of the topics drove her systems crazy. She didn't know how Megaman kept up with it all. Then again, she didn't know how half the things he did sometimes were possible.

"WAAAH!" Roll dropped the documents she had on the floor and dashed out of the comp space. Where was he? Where the hell was Stream!

"Stream!" Roll called out as she dashed back to the last part of the Network she had seen him in. She didn't have to worry about him leaving the Net space since she had locked the link to the Net when she had come back in with Stream from the Net Square.

"MOMMYYY!" Stream yelled again.

Roll was going berserk. Where was her son? She dashed through lane after lane of the comp. It was only one network, but yet they just had to make it surround the _entire_ house. So help her, she was going find a way to make her son a room and lock him in there. He was always finding his way into something. Whether it was exploring Net Areas he shouldn't be or trying to fight…Roll's green eyes went smaller and she ran faster. That boy had taken too much after his father. Always trying to pick fights with the local viruses. He didn't even have a battle function yet!

Roll's freak out finally ended when she found her son in the southwest corner of the network….and instantly grew five times bigger. Her son was gripping a mettuar's helmet for dear life. Unfortunately, the virus didn't really like his presence on his shiny cap and was trying to buck him off. Roll had lost her control over the small viruses after she had gotten her Merges about ten years ago.

"Stream!" she yelled as the mettuar struck the ground with great force and managed to buck the small boy navi off. She jumped and grabbed Stream from the air, quickly pulling him into her chest. She landed flat on her side, but cracked a small smile when she realized that Stream was shaken up but unhurt.

"Met! Met! Met!" the angry virus said, shaking its pickaxe a couple of times before walking away. Apparently, it just wanted the navi off of its head and had no intention of fighting.

Roll gave a small sigh before turning a stern look to her young son.

"Uh oh," Stream said, trying to use his cute face to get out of trouble.

"Nope, not working. That's one trait you got from me. What were you thinking? What have I told you about messing with the viruses? You could get hurt!" Roll said. She hadn't exactly known how in the world she had gotten this mother instinct from. Maybe it had always been meant to be there after she had gotten pregnant with Stream. Yes, navis could get pregnant. It just wasn't a common thing.

Actually, it was an extremely rare thing, Roll being the first. Navis never saw a point in procreation for a couple reasons, one of the main ones being that they didn't see a reason to. They could always come back via back ups or ghosts for a time being so the issue of the population wasn't as present as it was for humans. Plus, there was the fact that most navis didn't have enough understanding of emotions to care about actually creating a family. It was also something that programmers didn't really worry about. Originally when the emotions program was under its debut, they had put the function in there. But then they realized that the navis were more concerned with fighting and helping their NetOps that with chasing romantic dreams, especially since most of them had the highest superficial understanding of love.

With Roll being a Soul Navi and Megaman being human, the two understood the concepts of emotion better than any other navi. Of course that lead to other things which allowed Stream to be here, but Roll wasn't about to tell her son that until quite some time. The pink navi shook herself from her thought as she focused back at her son, who was wearing quite the guilty face.

'_Don't crack. Don't crack. Don't crack.'_ She thought as she took another breath. Man, how did Megaman learn to resist these things? She always had to tell herself not to fall for it. Roll gently put a hand on Stream little cheek and turned his face to look at her, "Look, I know you're sorry Stream. But you've got to stop trying to pick on the viruses. Some of them won't be as nice as that mettuar and will attack you."

"But I want to fight viruses like you and daddy," Stream said, his small hand balled.

"I know you do. But you're not ready yet. Your battle routine isn't set up yet. You don't even have a default weapon," Roll said. She mentally scolded herself when she saw Stream's face fall. _'Good job, Roll. Just slap him in the face with it, will ya?'_ "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out that way. I just don't want to see you hurt," she pulled her son into a hug, "I don't know what I'd do if you ever got hurt. That's why I don't want to fight viruses yet."

"Okay, mommy," Stream said, as he hugged back. He still didn't like the fact he couldn't fight viruses, but his mother seemed so…scared. Like if that virus had somehow hit him, her world would have shattered. He didn't like it when his mother cried. She just looked so…what was the word when someone looks like they're going to break…oh yeah, fragile. That was it; she was fragile.

"Thanks Stream," she said, giving the small navi a kiss on the helmet, "Come on, let's go. Maybe we can go out the park, I think Lan charged the copybots last night."

"Cool!" the blue navi said as he smiled brightly at his mother. The pink navi extended her hand and her son took it. The two walked to the link holding to the copybot hand in hand.

* * *

Ghost: So…this story started with me asking why Roll is the only customized female navi if I exclude BN5 Team Protoman. Then I realized that it was a pointless question since there are female navis on the Net, one, and that Ring. EXE is also a part of the BN timeline. So then I just made it a typical mother/son scene when the kid just has to ask the timeless question, "Where do babies come from?"

Also, do I have a justification for the whole navi pregnancy? Well I have a very computer science technical one (see this is what happens when a computer science major writes fanficton for a story series about computers. A lot of examination. And no, I don't dream of electric sheep.).

Hmm…how do I explain this. Well so much for this being a K+ story. Now, it's teen. All you need is a function which gets variables (parameters), does something with said variables, and then returns something. In this case, the function returned a baby navi named Stream after it had been collecting data for about nine months. Look in between the lines and you'll figure everything else out.

Bass: Were you just demoted from FFN writer to Navi Sex Ed teacher?

Ghost: ...No comment. Ghost501 logging out!

**Warning...there will be a tragedy this week...get your tissues.**


End file.
